1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to time pieces and, more specifically, to a stopwatch enclosed within a housing that is mounted to the handlebars of a motorcycle having a switch mounted on either side of handlebars for starting and stopping the stopwatch.
The handlebar stopwatch provides means for a motorcycle rider to accurately time himself or herself during practice by pressing a switch mounted to handlebars for starting and stopping the stopwatch. It can also be used when riding for exercise by setting it on 15, 30, 45 minute extension intervals. Riders can also compare times with each other and see where they stand in comparison with the track record or their best time. Riders should be able to scroll through each lap time by pressing another button on the time piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other timing devices designed for time keeping. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 490,750 issued to Kuhn on Jan. 31, 1893.
Another patent was issued to McGriff on Aug. 8, 1893 as U.S. Pat. No. 503,058. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,040 was issued to Hall on Apr. 9, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 27, 1923 to Bush as U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,613.
Another patent was issued to Davies on Mar. 24, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,884. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,750 was issued to Bucks, et al., on Jan. 2, 1973. Another was issued to Wilson, et al., on Dec. 25, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,877 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 24, 1986 to Adkins as U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,370.
Another patent was issued to Mire on Oct. 21, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,081. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,217 was issued to Houlihan on Apr. 4, 1989. Another was issued to Rogowski on Jan. 1, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,243 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 30, 2002 to Lee as U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,815.
The combination with the handle rod C, of the two-part clamp detachably secured thereto, the flat spring arm E having a portion lying flat on and held to the tipper part of the said clamp and curved as shown and its other end curved and extended at right angles to the length of the arm to conform to the curvature of a clock and to partially embrace the same, and the clock sander which the spring arm passes and to which it is secured, substantially as shown and described.
An attachment to a bicycle for holding articles, consisting of a device constructed of wire or other suitable material and having a frame to embrace the handle of the bicycle and a clip to embrace the post or standard thereof, said clip terminating in screw threaded extensions, and a clamping plate and thumb-nuts for forcing the plate against the post or standard, substantially as and for the purpose set forth.
Means for indicating the elapsed time during which a machine is in motion, comprising a clock mechanism, a shaft driven by the machine, a friction clutch having one member mounted on said shaft, a detent device for said clock mechanism operatively connected with the other clutch member; and a coiled spring normally holding said decent device in operative position.
In a clock stopping device to cooperate with a vehicle, the combination of a member adapted to, be actuated through the agency of the running gear of the vehicle, yielding stop mechanism for stopping the clock, and means positively actuated by said member and engaging the stop means to actuate to actuate the same.
An elapsed-time testing apparatus for association with a vehicle, said apparatus comprising a road engaging wheel other than a wheel of the vehicle and provided with means far ready attachment to and detachment from the vehicle, traversal responsive means comprising a screw shaft and means for communicating motion from said wheel to said shaft, traveling nut means operably associated with said shaft and traversable therealong between predetermined limits, a normally closed switch cooperating with said traveling nut means, a normally open second switch carried on said apparatus, said second switch balanced to readily respond to the inertial force exerted by said vehicle from a standing start, an electrically controlled time indicating instrument, and an electrical circuit including said instrument and said switches in series, whereby in response to the initial forward lurch of said vehicle from a standing start said second switch will be operated to its circuit closing position to cause the operation of said time indicating instrument until said first recited switch is operated to its open circuit position by said traveling nut means to terminate operation of said time indicating instrument to indicate the elapsed time of traversal of said vehicle over a measured course
An electronic apparatus for measuring the time required for a vehicle to travel a predetermined distance such as a quarter mile. The exemplary embodiment described comprises pulse generating means for producing a pulse for each increment of distance traveled in combination with an integrating means for accumulating such pulses and producing a stop count signal when the output of the integrating means reaches a predetermined level. By adjusting a duty cycle of the individual pulses input to the integrating means, the predetermined point at which the stop count output is produced may be made to correspond to a desired predetermined value of traveled distance. Clock pulses are counted by a digital counter from a time determined by either manual or automatic start means until said stop count signal is produced at which time the counter is adapted to hold its contents until being reset. An indicator is also associated with the counter for visually displaying the contents of the counter indicating the elapsed time required for the vehicle to travel the predetermined distance as determined by the pulse width adjustment.
A mounting structure incorporated into the dashboard of an automotive vehicle or the like for removably supporting a portable, self-contained, battery operated alarm clock to enable the clock to be easily mounted in the dashboard and just as easily removed therefrom to enable the clock to be used in the vehicle in a customary manner and removed therefrom and carried to any desired location for use as a portable alarm clock having general utility. The clock is especially useful by travelers since it can be taken out of the automobile and into the motel or hotel room so that it can be used as an alarm clock. The mounting structure and clock are uniquely associated so that the clock may be easily inserted but yet securely retained in the vehicle dashboard even when traversing rough or uneven roadways and the like with a manually manipulated structure enabling easy removal of the clock from its secure position in the dashboard.
A container holder for clamping to a tubular support member. The container holder comprises a base member for supporting on its upper surface a tubular container open at its upper end. The lower surface of the base member includes an adjustable clamp for adjustably gripping different sized tubular supports. The container holder is either formed of rigid or flexible insulating material. When rigid, the container holder, base and adjustable clamp are formed as an integral unit. When formed of flexible insulating material, the container holder can be fixedly attached to the upper surface of the base member or removably attached by means of Velcro.RTM. hook-and-eye fastening material. The clamping means may be located on the rigid container intermediate its ends.
Apparatuses for mounting flashlights to bicycles have concave surfaces for directly supporting flashlights and which are releasably held thereto by Velcro type material bearing straps. The apparatuses also have semi-cylindrical channels adapted to the placed in mating contact with bar elements of the bicycles and releasably held thereto by other Velcro type material bearing straps.
A bicycle handlebar holder for a wrist instrument with pushbuttons and electrical contact means, said holder having a holder body, a cover which is pivotable with respect to the body and defining therewith a receptacle for holding the case of said wrist instrument when the cover is closed, a clamp for attaching the body to a bicycle handlebar, a plurality of electrical contacts disposed in the body and opening into the receptacle, and at least one manual actuator disposed in the cover and adapted to be operated from outside of the cover and having a portion movable inside said receptacle which is disposed to depress a pushbutton when the actuator is operated.
An audio equipment carrier assembly to be mounted on the handlebars or other like support members of various two and three wheel vehicles. The preferred embodiment includes a carrier assembly body adapted to receive and contain a Walkman-style personal radio having headphones which are very popular. Bicyclists and the like which desire to listen to music while riding may use the equipment carrier of the present invention to hold the radio or other audio equipment on the front of the bicycle while wearing the headphones for the equipment, which is connected to the audio source.
The mounting assembly includes a shaft having a planar member mounted on a top end of the shaft. The planar member is preferably mounted so it pivots with respect to the shaft. The shaft is insertable in a hollow cylinder on a motor vehicle. In the case of a motorcycle, a portion of the shaft is inserted in a steering stem of a steering head. A plurality of o-rings, attached to a portion of the shaft inserted in the cylinder, secure the mounting assembly in place. A Velcro TM. piece, fixed to a top surface of the planar member, clasps to a corresponding Velcro TM. piece of an electronic device placed on the mounting assembly.
While these timing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.